La Batterie De Romance
by Tswag69
Summary: The intimate relationship between the tiniest bass drummer, and the tenors player from a different universe. P.S. Reanna, I forgive you. Please don't hate me for this.
1. Chapter 1

The Tenors Player That Loved Me

A Novel Based on True Events

By: Oliver Dubon

NSFW

Foreword By the Author

Reanna, j'aime tu

…

bitch.

Table of Contents

There will be something here some day

Chapter I

I don't believe in love at first sight, or that there is one perfect person for everyone in the world and the order in the universe is somehow aligning at a molecular level just so that two almost nothings on an almost nothing can be together, but I've never felt a sense of fate stronger than the fiery burning passion I felt when I saw him take the very first roll step onto that drenched field.

His feet were in perfectly harmonious step with the rest of the band, almost like a cog on a machine rotating only as meticulously as the rest of the cogs in the machine, in a grand ballet that took the form of a pyramid in which every person looking to their superior up the slope of the pyramid, and he was the shining, one dimensional, theoretical point of the pyramid.

Their show was more of a concerto than a marching band show, which is rather odd that I would say considering that all marching band shows should be a beautiful harmony between music and marching. But there was a difference in this band, instead of a musical concerto; their formations formed a harmony in three movements.

The first movement was dark, grim, and ghastly, to introduce the different sections and give the audience a feeling of a graveyard. The icing on the cake of this movement was the piccolo player that was brilliantly placed in the stands among the crowd, playing a mysterious tune that sounded similar to a snake charmer, and the audience was a snake, bending to the will of this suave, seductive band. It made me surprisingly hot in the midst of the rain.

The second movement was brought about by surreal drill and music that could only be described with one word, sexy. It was at this time that I noticed once more the man that I would come to truly believe to be the love of my life. The battery shot through the pit percussion ensemble, and the sects each had their own moment in the spotlight.

The first solo came from the bass drums, and I felt deeply moved, not only by the feeling of their mallets on my very heart, but by the fact that I too understood the struggles of the misunderstood bass drum.

The snare drums then took the field, furiously yet skillfully tapping the drums in a synchronized rhythm that shook me to my core. My cousin Tyler was their counterpart. I could tell that he was more impressed, and not feeling the almost seductive, appreciative feelings that I was at that very moment.

The tenors player performed a lone solo. It was at this point that I not only felt mesmerized, but turned on so brutally, that I almost felt a warmness, a warmness that you only feel during the most intimate moments with your lover. This particular warmness was so great, that there was no force in the universe that could make me feel anything like this other than **pure, unadulterated lovemaking**, and I realized, that's just what his solo was. Just so, I was skeptical that the accumulation of the rain was the only thing I was feeling on the cold, hard, wet bleacher that I was sitting on.

I mean… he was a tenors player, but I was merely a bass drum. I would have been ecstatically surprised if he had even looked at me, but he was on a completely different level than I, and therefore I hadn't even the slightest hope that such a precise and skilled percussionist would ever give me the time of day.

Or so I thought…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"And our grand champion for divisions III IV and V," boomed the announcer over the speaker, "Albemarle High School!" The crowd completely lost themselves. Our band might have actually cheered louder than Albemarle's, and they were completely in the right to do so.

It was time to make my move. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go for the sexy, seductive approach, or just try and become his friend. Guys like girls who they believe to be their friends, right? I had to keep my cool. If I kept calm, then there would be no adrenaline buildup, my pulse wouldn't increase, my eyes wouldn't dilate, and I would be able to think more clearly. I only have one chance at this, if I screw it up now, there's no earning back his love. I probably would not see him after this night…ever.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, TWO PEOPLE COME WITH ME," beckoned Oliver, our tuba player, "I MUST GO SEE THESE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE AND TELL THEM THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL." I…couldn't, I was too embarrassed. If I went with them, they would see me as their inferior. No, I had to approach this independently.

As soon as they were gone, I crept my way up the bleachers and then took off, seeing as the adults in the band would have stopped me and said I needed someone else to go with me. When I was up in the top of the bleachers, I pulled my blanket over my head. This would both add to the seductive feel I would attempt on him, and keep me hidden from anyone that might try and take me back.

Oliver, and a few of his low voices lackeys from my band passed me on my way. I turned around to see if they saw me, and Oliver did a sudden double take. I tried to hide…but he saw me. We locked eyes for a few seconds. In that moment he could read me like a book, and shot me a smile, and not your typical friendly smile either. This smile was that rare warm smile; a smile that believed in you, understood you, this smile gave you confidence in your endeavors, and gave me the strength to focus on the objective, and so I dove.

…

My second true sighting of him made me realize there was more to him than his talent. His body was sculpted perfectly, as if he was some sort of statue, dedicated to the percussion god. His hair was damp from both the sweat that was visible on his brow, and the rain that had pounded him through the whole show.

My heart began to race. I mean seriously, race, I had never felt myself physically _falling_ in love over someone before. A man actually asked me if I was feeling okay, so I sat down for a second in the bleachers, resting, regaining my breath, observing.

I began the final descent. "_This is it_," I thought to myself "_I will never forgive myself if I fuck this up._" The amount of pure emotion I was feeling at this very moment, overwhelmed me. My eyes began to dilate; I was in tunnel vision, unable to notice anything but this man.

His friends had walked away from him, leaving him all to me, he hadn't noticed me yet, for he had his head down, breathing heavily, which turned me on extravagantly. I kneeled down, to become more casual, and flipped the blanket from over my head, whipping my hair backwards along with it, and uttered one single phrase, "Hey, I loved your show."


End file.
